Fritz High: An Attack on Titan AU
by FangirlLovesYou
Summary: Four girls, Melody, Rachel, Joanna, and Taylor, go through the struggles of high school. Drama is everywhere, life is hard, and the four fight to remain friends, but they discover things in high school might not be as heart-warming or easy as they thought. Follow the group as each one of them struggle with high school. Can they stay friends? Or will things end?


Everyone (Part One)

The four friends walked in to the new school with stride. It was their freshman year, and they all had decided to meet at the entrance when they were dropped off. The girls had a life-long friendship that started when they all were just four years old and had to stay in for recess for standing up to a bully:

The first girl, Rachel, was the brains of the group. She was very pretty; she had straight, light-brown hair that was shoulder length. She wore glasses and always carried a book with her. Rachel made sure to get A's in everything. Rachel could tell you the statistics of how many people die on roller-coasters vs how many people were killed by dogs in a given year, and she could memorize ever country and its capitol if she wanted to. She was the one that got the group out of sticky situations when they needed it. She knew how to bend rules, too! Rachel was very loyal to her friends, and they were loyal to her. She was also very skinny and petite.

The second girl, Taylor, was very soft spoken. She was also petite and very slim; although, she didn't have much confidence in herself. She was also pretty and had dyed reddish-brown hair that was kept short and never went passed her ears. Taylor was the artist of the group. Her drawings and paintings were beautiful and would grab everyone's attention. Taylor had a cherished talent, and she could see beauty in everything. She made sure that everything was perfect when she drew or painted. She was also very organized and would go crazy if there wasn't a plan, or if she wasn't somewhat organized. Also, the girl REALLY loved journals. Every time the girls went to a store or the mall, they could always find her in the journal section checking out the the different shapes, sizes, and colors of the said journals that she would draw in.

Joanna, or Jo, was the third person in the group. She was the extrovert of the group, too! Joanna loved to be the center of attention, and she loved it when her friends were by her side. She loved her friends and had a second sense about their feelings. She always seemed to know when her friends were in distress. She had a "kind" soul; this meant that she was kind, unless you were a bitch to her friends or her family. Joanna was, also, very close to her family. She was very open about coming out to her family, and her family weren't very shocked that she was gay. She even told her mom, when she was eight or nine, that she never understood why her older friends were always fawning over the boys at her school; in her opinion, boys were very disgusting. The kind girl had long, dark-brown hair that was always put up in a ponytail. She also wore a lot of boy jeans and never any makeup unlike her girlfriend.

Lastly, there was Melody. She was the baker of the group. She had auburn hair, that went to the middle of her back, and she was very curvy. She, like Taylor, wasn't very confident in herself. Although, people who just met her wouldn't know that because she gives off the impression of being very confident and loud. Melody loved to make people laugh just like Jo and would often assist Jo in pranks. She also had a huge dedication to cooking. She can whip up anything she set her mind to. The others loved to taste what she creates, but sometimes, when she wants to bake something new, they're a little reluctant because it can be very good or very disgusting. She also enjoys it when the others help in her creations, and she especially loves it when she has to cater. She loves the pressure of the cooking, and she tries to not let her anxiety get the better of her.

The group sat at a table in the school cafeteria. They had decided to get there early, so they could all look at each others' schedules. Melody and Taylor sat on one side, while Joanna and Rachel sat on the other. Melody looked around, "There aren't a lot of people here," She said as she glanced at the tables. On the other side of the cafeteria, there was a small group of people that she recognized, "Hey. Tay look. It's your true love," Taylor went red, Joanna smirked, and Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled playfully at the teasing. They all teased Taylor; but if anyone else did, Jo and Melody would stand up for her.

"Oooo," Joanna teased, "there he is," Joanna nudged their shy friend as she pointed to the boy with his head down in the group. His name was Eren Yeager. He was in their grade, and he was the boy Taylor had been crushing on for three years. His friends sat next to him. Armin Alert, the blonde boy, was reading a book; and the Asian girl, Mikasa, looked like she was getting on to the tired boy.

"Are they together?" Taylor asked nervously making Rachel chuckle into the book she started reading.

Melody smiled at Taylor giving her a knowing look, "Nah," This calmed Taylor's fears a little, "I asked Armin, and he actually laughed. He told me he sees where people get that impression, but it still amuses him a bit," Melody chuckled, "They are more like siblings," Melody's smile dropped when she told them this next part, "Eren's dad, the school nurse, took Mikasa in when she was younger."

"Why?" Taylor and Jo asked curiously.

Melody looked at Rachel; they both knew why, because Rachel was there when Armin told Melody the story, and were debating on whether to tell their two friends. Melody sighed, "Her parents died in a car crash when she was little. Drunk driver," The atmosphere shifted a little to a more dim one.

Rachel cleared her throat, "But that isn't any of our business."

Joanna agreed, "Yeah, so lets see our schedules."

Before they could, something hit the back of Melody's head. Annoyed, she turned to see the culprit, "Reiner," She murmured in anger.

The football giant took huge strides over to her while his friends, Annie and Berthold, stayed behind. He smiled at the group sarcastically, "Hey, lesbian."

Melody rolled her eyes and spoke before Joanna could go off, "I have a boyfriend, Neanderthal."

"You mean Thomas?" Reiner chuckled, "I thought he was a cover up."

Jo butt in, "If she wanted a cover up, she would have gotten you. I mean, you do have the boobs."

The girls laughed, and Melody spoke once more, "Now, why don't you go back to your table and stop lowering everyone's IQ, or do you not know what that is?"

Taylor high-fived her under the table as Reiner rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he was cut off by a voice, "Reiner, could you please move? I want to sit with my girlfriend."

Reiner turned and saw Thomas. Thomas smiled at the brute, went around, and sat on the other side of Melody. Thomas kissed her forehead earning a collective of "awes" from her friends and a gag from the Reiner. She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder, "Hey, babe," Melody smiled at Thomas, "Can you make him go away?" She half-joked.

Thomas chuckled softly and looked up at the blonde. Unlike Melody, Thomas and Reiner got along. They had to; both of them were on the football team. What the girl didn't know, however, is that both boys liked her. However, Reiner tried to hide his true feelings by starting a feud with her and her friends.

Reiner left in a huff, and the group continued their chat, "What do you have for first period?" Rachel asked.

"I have stupid math," Melody answered.

Thomas smiled, "Hey, me too!"

"So do I," Rachel smiled.

Joanna looked at her schedule and sighed, "Not me. I have English."

"I have science," Taylor groaned, "Why can't it be art?"

"When is your art class?" Jo questioned.

"Sixth period after study hall."

"Hey, I have study hall for fifth, too," Joanna smiled.

"Me too!" Both Melody and Rachel exclaimed.

After a while, the bell signaling the start of the school rang. Rachel, Melody, and Thomas walked together while Taylor and Joanna went another way. Thomas and Melody were holding hands, but Melody was in a deep conversation with Rachel making Thomas a little jealous. The two girls were talking about a cute boy they watched on TV named Jon Snow. Thomas didn't care; he just didn't want to be left out.

Rachel went in to the classroom, but Thomas pulled Melody aside and kissed her, "What was that for?" The girl chuckled.

Thomas went a little red, "W-well I was feeling a little jealous."

Melody sighed but smiled, "You were jealous... of my friend or my fandom?"

Thomas went darker, "A little bit of both," He murmured but returned the smile, feeling a little stupid.

"Okay. One, Rachel isn't my type. I love her, but she is like a sister to me. Two, the characters I love aren't real; and even if they were, I'd still be with you." She kissed his cheek.

Thomas hugged her, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She smiled wider, "Now let's get in to the classroom before the bell rings," They walked in, and Melody's smile faded, "Lovely," Her tone was very sarcastic.

Rachel, who was sitting in the back, waved her over. She saved a seat, that was the lucky part. The unlucky part, however, was that the seat her friend had saved was next to the brute that she loathed. Thomas gave Melody a small, sad smile, gave the hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze, and sat in front of her while Rachel explained that she tried to get Reiner to move, but the guy proceeded to ignore her and sat down. Reiner smirked at the ginger. She did think he was cute, and, if she didn't think he was a complete dumbass, and if she were single, she would probably date him.

 _He's probably banging Annie or Berthold anyway,_ Melody thought as she rolled her eyes and sat down, "Are you _trying_ to make my life a living hell?" She hissed.

His smirked deepened, "Not your life. Your freshman year, however? That I can do."

She rolled her eyes as class began. The teacher came out. He was a stern man with an annoyed look to his face, and he had a small goatee. He was in a suit as if he were a college professor instead of a high school teacher. Melody could tell he was strict, "I am Nile Dok. I will be your math teacher. You WILL address me by my surname and not by my first. I am not here to make friends. I am here to get you through high school, so you all can achieve whatever you have planned for your future. Now, I will take roll; I expect no talking," Everyone seemed to be scared to upset him because you could hear a pin drop, "Berthold Hoover?"

"Here," The boy in front of Reiner spoke while sweating profusely and starting the beginning of class.

While that was happening, Taylor was in first period and was striking up a conversation with a kind soul named Marco. Marco was the kind of guy you could get along with, and Taylor loved talking to him. Until a certain brown-haired boy came in. Taylor stopped listening to Marco talk about his adventure in France and watched her crush from afar. Marco stopped talking after he realized that she stopped listening, followed her eyes to whom she was looking at, then gave her a knowing smile, "Like what you see?" He chuckled as she went red yet again, "Don't worry. I do the same thing when it's Jean."

"You like Jean?" Taylor asked in shock. Taylor didn't know that Marco liked guys. Let alone Jean.

"Shhh," Marco went redder than the short one and looked over at Jean who was sitting next to him while on his phone, "Not so loud. I don't want to mess up my friendship."

"Sorry I-" She started.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" A voice interrupted her and made Taylor get a chill.

She turned and was met with beautiful, sea-green eyes and squeeked.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!" Eren jumped back.

She blushed, "No, I-I mean, it-it," She took a deep breath.

"You can sit there," Marco said. Saving her from more embarrassment.

Taylor smiled and recovered, "Yeah. No one is sitting there."

Eren smiled at that, "Thanks."

"OK EVERYONE!" Someone burst through the door.

"AH!" Taylor yelled and almost fell out of her chair.

"YOU THERE!" A happy faced girl with thick glasses, mismatched socks and shoes, khakis, and a plain white shirt busted through the door and pointed to Taylor with a sinister, but kind, smile.

"Y-yes ma'am?" Taylor squeaked, making almost everyone laugh.

"Hanji, dear," She smiled, "Get your ass up here! You volunteered as my assistant!"

"O-okay."

"You don't worry! Law says I can't kill you!" Hanji laughed and gained a small nervous laughs from the class, "Come on now!"

Taylor got up and walked to the front of the classroom. There was a huge wooden table with a graphite top. There were two nobs that controlled the gas to a Bunsen Burner that was heating a tube; in the tube, there was a bubbling liquid.

"What's your name, hun!?" Hanji smiled wide.

"T-Taylor," Taylor shook. What was going to happen?

Hanji laughed yet again, and Taylor worried about the teacher's sanity, "Do not worry, Taylor! Remember, I'm a professional!"

The crazy lady then proceeded to pull Taylor up to the table and handed her some chemicals. Taylor looked at Hanji wide eyed.

"Miss Hanji?" Taylor's heart skip a beat when she heard Eren's voice, but she was too scared to care, "Shouldn't she be wearing gloves, or goggles, or an apron?"

"Just Hanji, no Miss, and I don't see the harm," Hanji clapped her hands, and that was when Taylor noticed a strange smell coming from the Bunsen Burner, "Now class, today we're learning about chemical reactions."

Hanji explained chemical reactions, and how science was important and fun. They were going to get to the experiment when Hanji knocked over Taylor. Taylor tried to keep her balance; however, she fell backwards, and the chemicals that were going to be used fell on to her. Taylor's arms and chest started to burn.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Hanji rushed Taylor to the chemical shower, shoved her in, and pulled the emergency handle. Marco, who was watching the scene through her fingers, and Jean, who was covering his mouth, glanced at each other, and that's when the smoke happened. Hanji unknowingly knocked over the Bunsen Burner on to a stack of papers, "Everyone OUT!" Hanji yelled making everyone jump. She pulled Taylor out of the shower, "Eren! Take her to your father!" The mad scientist then pushed the two, along with the class, out to the hall while shouting, "CLASS DISSMISSED!"

Joanna walked down the hall with her earbuds in her ears. She was listening to Cry Baby, and she was bopping her head. Until, someone wrapped their hands around her waist. She turned around and got ready to punch the person. Boys in this school didn't seem to understand that the girl was a lesbian. Instead of one of the boys, however, she saw a girl with light-brown hair that was in a braid and a beautiful smile. The girl was short, not like Rachel and Taylor, and she had braces on her teeth.

"Hey, Jo!" The girl said in a chipper mood while kissing Joanna deeply.

When they stopped, Jo smiled wide, "Hey, Bethany!"

The girls walked hand in hand down the hall to their class, "So, how is the squad?" Beth was always cheerful. She and Jo talked on the phone and visited each other almost every day during the summer.

"They are fantastic! So, ready for English?" Jo gave a silly smile and a wink.

"Totally," Groaned Beth as the two girls walked in to the classroom.

Both of them chose the corner, so they could talk whenever they wanted. Jo sat in the furthest corner, while Beth sat in the chair beside her. Two people walked in holding hands. The girl was laughing at what the boy had said while holding a donut. Sasha and Connie had been dating for six months now, and Jo was happy for them. They both spotted the girls and smiled, "Jo! Beth! Hey!" Sasha waved.

"Hey, guys," Beth smiled back at the two as they sat down in front of the girls.

Jo also smiled; they were all in the same friend circle even if Reiner and Melody acted like they hated each other, "Hows the podcast, Pip?" She always gave people nicknames, and to her, Connie was Pip for Pip-squeak.

Connie shrugged, "Alright, but it'd be nice if we can get Taylor and Melody together with Eren and Reiner."

Jo sighed, "Yeah. Taylor and Eren are too naive to see that the other one likes them, and Mel and Rei are too dumb and hide behind sarcasm and hatred."

Connie rubbed his head, "I mean we can try to get them together."

Beth spoke up, "But Melody is dating Thomas, and they both seem very happy."

Jo was about to say something when the teacher walked in, "Ok, class. My name is Rico Brzenska. You all can call me Ms. B. I am your English teacher, and we will start the class with learning about MLA format."

Everyone groaned as class started.

Rachel was in the same class as Melody and saw the whole exchange between the red-head and the brute. Rachel tried not to laugh because of the two obviously had strong feelings for each other. The three girls, Joanna, Taylor, and Rachel, all agreed that they should go ahead and date, but Rachel knew that Melody like Thomas just as much. She sighed, "You know if you wanna switch we can, Mel."

Melody turned, huffing, "No, then I wouldn't hear the end of it, and he'll think it's defeat. Hell if I'll give him the satisfaction."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend. She knew not to argue with Melody, and she looked over at Nile. He was letting students get to know each other by making them help each other with a math assignment. Rachel had already finished it with Melody, more of her doing it, Melody and her ADHD getting in the way, and Rachel just telling her the answer, and she was considering pulling out the book from this morning. She was re-reading _Hannibal_ and wanted to dive deeper in to her book. Rachel was about to get it out when Melody tapped her. She was a little aggravated until she saw her friend's face. The three knew this face even if others found it unreadable, but the girls knew each other well enough. It was a sad face. It was an embarrassed face. She knew before the question came out of Melody's mouth, "Wanna come over tonight?"

Rachel saw her friend nod her head slowly with a grateful, and she pulled out her phone to warn her mom that someone was coming over. Then she saw the notification on the group chat.

Rachel opened the group chat and saw two shocking messages, "Mel, check the group chat!"

Melody looked at the chat too:

 **TayTot:** _Guys, the science teacher spilled chemicals on me, and Eren took me to the nurse's office._

 **MEMED_Egg:** _OMG! ARE YOU OK?!_

Rachel looked over at Melody, and saw Melody's mouth hanging open as she also typed.

 **Fandom_Overlord:** _You gotta tell us what happened!_

She then saw that Jo was typing.

 **GAY_UNICORN:** _What the hell?_

 **TayTot:** _I'll tell you all at lunch :)_

Rachel sighed as she typed, _"You better."_ Then put her phone down as she looked over to Melody, and now Thomas who was smiling at them, "Mom said you're welcomed."

Melody smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much, Egg."

Rachel smiled at the name they chose for her. Her mom wouldn't usually say yes for someone coming over on a school night, but Rachel, Taylor, and Joanna, along with their parents, knew Melody's situation. The look on Thomas' face, however, told her that Melody still hadn't told him. Rachel gave Melody a look as the bell rang and mouthed, "Really?"

Melody murmured something about talking to Rachel later as she left with Thomas. Rachel then heard a sound of disgust beside her. She turned and saw Reiner complaining to Bertholdt about how gross their hand holding was.

 _Are all high school boys like this?_ She asked herself as she gathered her stuff, _I might just go full lesbian like Jo._

And with that, she made her way out of the room to her next class.


End file.
